


The fallen Angel wears Lumada

by Mecha9Viceroy74



Category: No straight Roads
Genre: Canon Related, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, F/M, Fashion & Couture, Lowerdeck episode, Music, OC, megacorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26128642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecha9Viceroy74/pseuds/Mecha9Viceroy74
Summary: Does the CEO of the No Straight Roads company enjoy wearing the  expensive Luminada fashion band just to cut a professional image for the papers and news crews?Or is there something more?Whitney Leblanc the fashion stylist might find out in person.
Relationships: Mayday/Zuke, past zuke/Nadia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	The fallen Angel wears Lumada

Everything seemed fine in Vinyl City, well that was what Whitney Leblanc the fashion stylist for the No Straight Roads record company tried to tell herself as she took the holo-tram by the record company's tower. Okay, so maybe the power had been glitching in and out,some people gave her flack for asymmetrical styling during the past decade and there were rumours that the NSR media empire was getting flack for restricting other types of music. But who cared,for EDM was here to stay, along with her contact. She quickly showed in her practical uniform,with lucky bag containing all her make-up to help get everyone ready for the Light's up Audition to find some fresh new performers for NSR. 

After getting into the fashion zone, she quickly got everyone ready for the camera close ups and made double sure not to leave anything out of place for the make up and hairstyles. Yinu's mother, Mrs Huda glared at her, before saying to her. "Have you made sure to get everything ready for my daughter and everyone else?2 

Everything seemed okay, when suddenly out of the corner of Whitney's blue heart pupiled eye she could see one of her megastar client's ex-boyfriend, Zuke the younger brother of DJ West himself playing his drums with a orange , ash blonde and pink star eyed guitar player on vocals. She had never heard the dreaded Rock and Roll music in person before but admittedly it was something new to the checkerboard dressed stylist. 

Then suddenly the the guitar player heckled Tatiana as the crowd started to turn ugly, while Zuke tried to calm her down. Eventually the Bunk bed Junction band got kicked out as the CEO announced the cancellation of the Light's up Talent festivals after making a speech showing the importance of EDM to Vinyl City, as the presenters commentated on the odd fashions and choices. 

Our hero did not notice the band-mates of bunk Bed Junction, although she vaguely heard someone mention a Mayday in the crowd while the exhausted stylist headed home. If she had noticed the emergency broadcast about the black out with the Quazas, then maybe she would have been more worried. But the need to sleep ran out first, so it didn't really ring a bell in her head. 

The following morning after the Light's Up Audition got cancelled, Whitney got up,brushed her pale brown hair in the bathroom mirror and groaned upon realising she had slept through the black out announcement in her flat in the DJ West District. "Argh ,almost no power. Was there something I should have heard? Well, at least it's too hot for the central heating. Better hurry over to Club Planetarium to get DJ Subatomic Supernova ready for tonight." Whitney muttered as she got changed into a dark blue and grey two toned outfit with a star hair clip. 

So the walk had been pretty busy,apparently every other district apart from the NSR's own districts had run out of power which was unsettling.But there also seemed to be several people angry about the posters in Cast Tech , they seemed to have been unchanged for three years at least. Suddenly a gopher ran out crying of Club Planetarium as she showed her ID pass to the bouncers and headed inside to the VIP lounge. "We need to get you ready for tonight's performance DJ Subatomic Supernova. Something tells me this one could be big." 

He just yawned in boredom to Whitney as he replied while lounging on the blue 60s themed couch. "Of course it should be Leblanc. Have you not heard the news? We are going through a blackout after all here in Vinyl City and our districts should come first. My Cast Tech district's scientific sector is first priority naturally. Next to Asakura." She put her head in her arms and groaned at the sight of DJ Subatomic Supernova's unshaven legs. "So I overslept,at least we still have time to spare. Any changes? Perhaps no shorts and a pair of trousers?" He just shrugged with slurping a Mr Dodo brand ice pop. "Not like people see me behind the DJ booth while scratching records. No need to be a T and S." 

Whitney then left in frustration after she helped get his jacket and uniform ready, completely missing Bunk Bed Junction. The following day in her flat, Whitney got ready into her teal and pink sea witch themed outfit,complete with eye mascara and a different hairstyle. 

It was time as Whitney got the hair gel ready for the CEO of NSR, the famed top charter of Vinyl City, Tatiana herself. "What do you think boss lady? I made sure to "persuade" the hair styling team to add enough hair gel so you can do the whole fire lighty thing safely." 

The white wearing CEO smiled. "Thank you Whitney. Let me tell you something. Do you know why I chose EDM in the first place Leblanc?" She shook her head, upon remembering the guilt stricken and upset look Eve had given her after losing to Bunk Bed Junction. 


End file.
